


And I'm Not Your's, but I Make You so Happy

by syncro37



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Cody and Lisa are siblings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Love, vampire rules suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/pseuds/syncro37
Summary: Cody didn’t belong to Jeff and Lisa didn’t belong to Violet, but at the same time, they did.





	And I'm Not Your's, but I Make You so Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I actually wrote something nice...ish

Dad keeps a close eye on Cody, the classes he takes, the clubs he joins, and most importantly, the rules he makes.

Well, he doesn’t make rules. Dad does. And sometimes not even. There are some rules that exist beyond Davy, and those are Cody’s favorite kind.

He serves Dad. He serves the vice principal. He serves his class, like any good president should.

Jeff serves him popcorn on Friday afternoons.

The first time Cody comes over, Jeff asks Cody what _he_ wants to do.

“I dunno, it’s your house.”

“Well, it’s my mom’s actually.”

“But you invited me over. “

Jeff snorts. “Yeah, that’s kind of what friends do.”

Friends. Right.

During a sleepover, Jeff reads off a collection of poems he’s been making since he was eight. Cody scrunches his face in confusion. How could there be sentences without a clause and lines without a subject?

“It’s poetry man, the rules don’t exist.“

“Oh..ok.“ As long as Jeff was happy, did it even matter?

So Cody listens to Jeff’s every word, listens to his prose and the way he twists and perverts the structure to his every will. It’s a chaotic, incomprehensible mess and it made every ball taken for Jeff all the more worthwhile.

(His friend tells Cody to stop, so now he has to make sure they both don’t get hit.)

Jeff says all the wrong things at the wrong time but it was ok because that meant Cody could too. At least, when they were alone.

Cody loves his dad, but sometimes he wishes he could be alone with Jeff for just a little longer.

_______________

When people came to Lisa, it’s because they wanted something. Drinks. Gossip. Protection. Vengeance.

When Violet comes up to Lisa she shrugs and complains about all the homework from Mr. Baxter’s class.

Davy tells Lisa she’s his favorite daughter, that she should be proud to hold the title of Jones. When he finds out about her store, he laughs and ruffles her hair, saying “You’re just like your old man!“

Violet tells Lisa she has yet to find a single person in the world like her.

“You think… I’m weird? “

“Yeah, but in the good way.”

“Oh. Good.”

Violet can have any drink she wants, free of charge, but she still sits in the front row, furtively slipping the golden tokens between Lisa’s fingertips.

When Cody walks in, she charges double.

(He still makes sure to leave her a tip after every lunch.)

(It’s his loss.)

She watches Violet savor the grape flavored soda, sipping and burping. “You’ve really outdone yourself this time, Lisa. Have you thought about doing this for a living?”

“I already am.”

“Yeah, but for like, real money. “

“Hmmm. “ She scratches her chin in fake contemplation. They both know the answer to that. Lisa would always make drinks so long as Violet continued to enjoy them.

Later that day Lisa rests her head on Violet’s shoulder, watching the tiny ranger dodge a colorful stream of blasts. It’s so warm, unlike Davy’s fingertips. Unlike Cody’s smile. She’s not sure if she belongs anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you guys think? Should I do more stuff like this? Less? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
